Twilight: It's Never Black and White
by Footnote
Summary: My first Gundam poem. This goes out to all the G-boys and a few other major players in the saga. Sheds some light and shows some new depths. New ideas, ya know, everything i expect in a poem. ^_^ R/R pweez?


Twilight:

It's Never Black and White

Footnote

Don't you know that it's never black and white?

Don't you know that it's never day or night?

It always lies in the shades of gray

Black and white can never stay.

The soldier boy without a heart

Brought into this world, what a rough start

Strong and cold, that's how I was raised

They were always so strict on how to behave

Now I've grown, I've learned that I have a choice

To continue on with no heart or shout my own voice

I've decided to finally learn how to love

With the help of a princess and little from above

Don't you know that it's never black and white?

Don't you know that it's never day or night?

It always lies in the shades of gray

Black and white can never stay.

Truly, I am misunderstood

I've tried to forget that I'm stained with my fair share of blood

Some hate me, some love me, some point, and some laugh

But they don't see what I see when I look back

They think that I'm all slow smiles and jokes

My wheels are turning and they're caught in the spokes

They don't see the big picture of the God of Death

They didn't watch their last hope breathe its last breath

Don't you know that it's never black and white?

Don't you know that it's never day or night?

It always lies in the shades of gray

Black and white can never stay.

The crowd sees the clown with the painted tears

They don't know I haven't cried for years

They don't see the infant lost in the snow

Raised by mercenaries, no time to grow

I had to be cold and I had to be strong

I had to sing a soldier's song

Never a lullaby, never could weep

Not even forgotten memories come forth when I sleep

Don't you know that it's never black and white?

Don't you know that it's never day or night?

It always lies in the shades of gray

Black and white can never stay.

A kindhearted boy with blue eyes and blonde hair

The Heart of the Universe, sweet soul made to care

I just wanted to help to end this war fast

So I can move on and forget my jagged past

My father never told me that Mother had died

Bringing me to this world with him by her side

With both of them gone I still learned from the best

Now to find someone to love, to find my girl is my quest

Don't you know that it's never black and white?

Don't you know that it's never day or night?

It always lies in the shades of gray

Black and white can never stay.

She always used to say that men were weak

That we live shorter lives and hardly speak

At the time I was angry, but I had too much pride

To tell her that I loved her and I never said goodbye

She died in brave battle, giving her best

To show the enemy the true meaning of justice

To this day we still fight and to this day carry on

Helping the weak to slowly become strong

Don't you know that it's never black and white?

Don't you know that it's never day or night?

It always lies in the shades of gray

Black and white can never stay.

The prince of a kingdom long broken and gone

And then driven mad by the monster Epyon

Is _not_ what I am and is _not_ what I stand for

Like my sister, I stand for peace…forever

To bring total peace you must bring total war

I have thought that so much it makes my head sore

And to strike turn fear into every human heart

That's the only place where true peace can start

I may be a dead man still turning in his grave

I may be a prince repeating the Waltz's staves

Mask or no mask, I am still as one

Father, forgive your runaway son

Don't you know that it's never black and white?

Don't you know that it's never day or night?

It always lies in the shades of gray

Black and white can never stay.

I sing a song of loyalty that no other can bear

To stray from his side, that I'd not dare

To betray a love that took years to grow

Is to kill seeds of peace that took years to sow

The Forgotten Prince, his tender words I long to hear

I long to hold him close and hold him dear

But love without life is nothing but a dream

It's all magic and pixies and silver moonbeams

One day, when all is at peace

And his dark thoughts have finally ceased

I'll confess my love and that wonderful feeling

But until then, I'll continue on living

Don't you know that it's never black and white?

Don't you know that it's never day and night?

It always lies in the shades of gray

Black and white can never stay.

The Man Who Made History is what they call me

I never made it, just changed it you see

The Forgotten Prince, my partner in crime

Who always knew just how to keep me in line

Some call it genius, some call it genocide

It's what we get for the colonies' smug pride

I knew just what would happen and planned it all out

Peace, Love, and War is what it's about

Three beats in a Waltz, my daughter would say

But a different song was played that day

But I am dead and gone, another note in that theme

We're still all part of some unknown divine scheme

Is it I who only could see through the lace

That covers the answers in front of our face?

I, the only one who could see what the drama is really on?

Faith, Hope, Love, War, Peace…all five beats of an endless song.

Don't you know that it's never black and white?

Don't you know that it's never day or night?

It always lies in twilight, the shades of gray

That black and white could never stay.

*~*~*

I don't own the implied characters.  Gundam Wing © Sotsu, Sunrise, Bandai, and ANB

AN: Forgive me, I know it's very…well, rhyme-y but this is the first poem that I've written that actually rhymes in a while.  Thanks for reading!  (Really, I love getting reviews! ^_^)  Keep writing my fellow fanficcers! ~~Is that a word? :-\


End file.
